User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/I Got You Under My Sin
At the sound of her alarm clock, Sanna wakes up, gets out of bed, and looks out the window to see that it is snowing outside. Excited, she goes out to play, making a snow angel. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blows, making her shiver. The door on her house slams shut, and Sanna realizes that she forgot to bring the key to the door. She tries to open the door, but the doorknob breaks off, sending her stumbling backwards. She slides backwards on an icy path and cracks her head on the mailbox, losing consciousness and the snow begins to bury her. A little while later, Berty (with a slurpee) and Schooly come to Sannas' door for a visit. They see Sanna's ears sticking up in the snow and rush to her aid, concerned because her dried blood is stuck to the mailbox. At Schoolys' house the twosome are very worried, as Sanna is shivering uncontrollably. They give her a glass of water, but she cannot drink because of her shivering. Berty places the silly straw from his Slurpee in the glass to make it easier for her to drink. Sanna sneezes on Berty, getting her germ-filled snot all over his nose. Schooly takes a sample of Sannas' mucus and puts it on a glass slide to observe under his microscope. In the microscope, we see the germs that cause Sannas' cold. Schooly uses an electric rod to blast them and gets an idea. Schooly builds a shrinking submarine with an electric rod attached to the front to blast the germs. He climbs aboard and shrinks down to the size of an amoeba, whereupon he splashes down in some liquid. Berty withdraws the liquid with a syringe to inject the tiny sub inside Sannas' body. Unfortunately, because she spread her germs (and hence, her cold) to him, Berty sneezes and accidentally injects himself in the leg. As Schooly moves about Berty's body he monitors how much time he has with a small timer on the control panel, indicating what size the ship is. Inside Berty's artery, Schooly explores what he thinks is Sannas' body. He sees some germs invading and he uses the rod to zap one of them. The others run away and Schooly gives chase. Berty, concerned about what Schooly may do in his body, breaks off a piece of wood from a snow shovel's handle and grabs a scarf. He ties the scarf around the wood and his leg, twisting the wood so that it cuts off the blood flow of his leg from the rest of his body. Schooly, however, makes it through before the veins can be completely closed. To make matters worse, Berty's leg falls off from the tightness of his clamp. Berty (Now Berty becomes very, VERY smart... Eh maybe not very, and so not very here...) then uses a metal detector to locate Schoolys' ship, but he has difficulty due to all the metal objects he has on him. He finally locates Schooly in his stomach, after completely removing every metal object from his person. Berty grabs the silly straw from Sanna and stabs himself in the stomach with it, sucking Schooly and some stomach acid into his mouth. Schooly is confused to find some germs attacking Berty's uvula, but before he can attack them his ship begins expanding in Berty's throat, choking him. He removes the straw from his stomach and stabs himself in the throat, opening up an air passage. Determined to complete his mission, Schooly flies his ship into Berty's nose where he destroys a germ, causing many others to scatter. He makes it into Berty's head, but, when he tries to chase after a germ, he gets caught in, and severs the nerve fibers to one of Berty's eyes. Schooly realizes he must leave when the timer on his ship indicates he's about to enlarge. He almost makes it out of Berty's nose, but before this can happen, the ship expands at the last second, causing Berty's nose to expand until eventually his head explodes. Sanna stands up, feeling healthy and rejuvenated after getting some rest. (Meaning that Schoolys' idea was all for nothing) Berty's blood splashes on her, but, before she can react too strongly, she is impaled through the head by the electric rod on Schoolys' machine, which then disintegrates her brain. Schooly tries to exit his machine, but he accidentally resets the shrinking timer with his foot. Only halfway out of the machine, Schooly ends up losing his lower body. With half of his body gone, Schooly needs to heal himself. Thankfully, a first aid kit lies on top of a nearby table. With all of his power, Schooly begins to crawl towards the table. However, Berty's silly straw, which dangles on the ceiling, falls down, and it pins Schoolys' intestines to the ground. As Schooly crawls, his internal organs get pulled out due to the silly straw pinning down his intestines. Schooly finally arrives table, but as he grabs onto one of the table's legs, the table suddenly tips over, and the edge slices Schoolys' head in half, killing him. To add insult to injury, the first aid kit lands squarely in his hand after his death. Just before the episode ends, the silly straw pinning down Schoolys' intestines tips over. Moral: "It's what's inside that counts!" Category:Blog posts